Life Without You
by StephyLynn
Summary: Story starts off with Christine choosing who she is going to be with. She loves him but can their love save them? Just Read It Please. ErikChristine flick. Based off the movie if anything.
1. Happiness Might Have to Wait

**A/N This is my most recent story. I like it and I hope all of you like it. Please read and review it for me. Its basically my take on Christine choosing to love Erik. Its good, really it is. **

**Erik is about 30 and Christine is 16 and Raoul 20.**

**OOOO**

**Ch. 1 – Happiness might have to wait. **

"Christine I love you."

Raoul's words a few months back rang in my ears. But here I was, having to choose who I would spend the rest of my life with. Oh Raoul I do love you, I believe that even in the time that we were apart I loved you. You life means more to me than you'll ever know.

And then there is the Phantom, goodness I did not even know his name.

You have deceived me more than I ever thought possible and yet I love you more than I believe is possible. You have been the reason my heart beats beneath my bosom for the last eight years. Though you deceived me, you did it in an attempt to make the passing of my father easier. For that I will forever be thankful.

"Christine don't do this." Raoul yelled at me, his voice was filled with so much despair.

But now his words meant nothing for I already knew my choice.

"Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known? God give me the courage to show you, you are not alone." When I kissed him it was in that instant I felt as if some unknown piece of the puzzle had come together.

I kissed him the way I would kiss him the rest of my life. I gave him my soul and all the passion that lied within it. I kissed him like a wife would, like a lover would. I told my self that I would be this man's salvation. If I was not destined to be Raoul's, then I would be my Angel of Music's. When I pulled away I saw such happiness.

His happiness is what had made some of my pain for hurting Raoul so badly vanish.

This man standing in front of me loved me more than life itself. He would keep me safe and warm. This I knew more than anything. But happiness? I suppose I would have to wait and see. I knew I loved this man, but I did not truly know if I would be happy with him.

"Christine, go and untie him." The Phantom told me softly but commanding at the same time.

"Okay."

I could hardly look Raoul in the eyes as I walked over to untie him. When I did look, I saw more emotions than I would have thought Raoul incapable from feeling. Anger, confusion, hurt, pain and my least favorite, sorrow. Raoul was such a happy person. That was why it was difficult for me to believe he could feel such things. But he was human after all, humans feel everything. Even the things they wish not to feel.

"How can you stay?" He asked me as the tears began to fill his glowing blue eyes. "Why are you condemning yourself to a lifetime of torture?"

"He will take care of me Raoul." I spoke as my lip began to quiver. "That much I know."

"But will he make you happy?" Raoul argued. "All that waits you down here is death." His anger now obvious in his voice.

"I am so very sorry Raoul, but this is what fate has dealt me. No backward glances." I responded coldly as I finished untying him from the gate.

I looked back and saw that the Phantom had pulled the lever that opened the gate. When I turned back to face Raoul, I saw more tears.

"Goodbye Raoul."

"Christine I love you." He cried and I knew his words were not a statement of a goodbye, they were a plea.

The last tear I would shead over him fell as I replied. "I know Raoul, I know."

He turned his back and walked away. The water seemed to only slow him down. My mind seemed then to mock me.

'I love you to Raoul.'

"Come Christine, we must leave." His voice cried with urgency, "I will not have them find us."

I ran as fast as I could through the water to take his hand on shore. Even through his fear of being captured, I could still sense his happiness at my being with him.

"Where will we go?" I asked suddenly frightened by the shouts and the cried that seemed to be closing in on the Phantom's lair.

They were getting closer.

"To a house outside the city." He responded back hastily. "Christine go and grab anything that you cannot dare leave behind. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay. " I replied. "But what are you taking?"

He looked at me and smiled the first smile I had ever seem him give me. "You."

His words cause me to smile. Maybe fate had dealt me the better card with him and maybe, just maybe I would be happy with him. I let go of his hand and ran to the bedroom in search of what I knew I could not live without.

My music box.

The Phantom had made it for me long ago when I was a little girl. It brought back memories when my life was not revolved around being a Prima Donna or choosing who I would marry. It brought back times that I had spent with my father. The Phantom had helped bring back those memories. For that I would always love him.

I gently pick up the monkey and took once last glace around my room and walked back out to the music room. When I looked at his face I saw that he had placed his mask back on his face. I thought that in time he would learn to live without it. I saw no need for him to wear it, for I was never afraid of his face.

When he noticed me in the room I smiled at him. Then he looked at what I carried him my hands and smiled once more.

"That was what you couldn't live without?" He asked me.

"It reminds me of you." I answered softly. "And my father."

"We need to go now." He cried as the booming voices of the mob grew closer and closer.

"Okay." I replied as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the emergency exit.

Then I saw it. It was the wedding veil that the Phantom had made for me. I don't know why but part of me felt like I could not leave that behind either.

"Wait." I cried as I pulled my hand out of his to turn back and retrieve the veil. Once I had it in my hands I turned back to him and took his hand once more. "We will be needing this wont we."

"I love you Christine."

"I love you too." I told him smiling. I knew that I meant every word.

"Lets go Christine." He told me as he turned toward the exit.

It was then that I realized I did not know his name. After all these years I suddenly realized that I did not know my Angel of Music's name.

"My name is Erik, Christine." He told me as he stared at my face which I suppose looked to be deep in thought. "I could tell what you were thinking."

"Erik." I said, trying his name out on my lips. "Erik I love you."

I sang the words softly to him, hoping he would know that I was being truthful. It was then that I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down his cheek.


	2. Thier Deal

**A/N Enjoy and Review**

**Ch. 2- Their Deal **

As my eyes began to open I took in my surroundings. I was in a soft bed with red velvet sheets. Like the ones back in Erik's lair. I was at the house that Erik owned. I remembered arriving the night before exhausted. But through it all, I felt so safe in Erik's embrace.

The funny thing was that though Erik, had been my friend for the last six years or so, we had never really talk. He had always been my teacher and mentor. We were friends but we never talked in such a way as Meg and I did. Last night had been the first time I had really talked to him.

The Night Before

We pulled up to a little cottage, but I could not tell if it was nice or not for it was very dark. I felt Erik grab my hand and lead me out of the carriage. Once we got inside he lit candles and I could tell that this home was just as lavish as Erik's home underneath the opera.

"Christine are you tired?" Erik asked me, his eyes filled with concern.

Thinking about it, I found that I was not tired… I was exhausted. Tonight had been one of the most difficult nights in my entire life. I was amazed that I remained conscious on the ride up here.

"Actually yes I am exhausted." I replied as I yawned.

For some reason that had cause Erik to smile again.

"Come Christine, I am quite tired myself, I think it best if we both get some sleep. This way." Erik said as he led the way to the bedroom.

"What shall I sleep in?" I asked him.

"In the closet there you will find a complete wardrobe for yourself. It includes day dresses, gowns, work clothes, and things for you to sleep in and all of the types of undergarments you women seem to need." Erik told me sarcastically.

The humor in his words had caused me to laugh out loud.

"Women do need these things Erik." I shot back.

"Why would you need a corset or hose?" He asked me.

"Why well I will explain to you." I told him as I looked through the wardrobe. It was absolutely fantastic. "We need the corsets to make our waists small, because no man wants a cow for a wife, tell me if it is not true. You do not want a cow for a wife. Also we wear hose because the make our legs look more fit and trim and smooth and beautiful."

Erik looked at me with an amused expression as he began to laugh. "My darling Christine, I think you are perfect the exact way you are. You are one of the smallest creature I have ever laid my eyes on and I think that your legs are perfect the way they are. You have been a dancer for the past seven years your body is quite literally perfection."

I could not help but blush at his compliments. "You really think I am that beautiful?"

"I do, I do very much." Erik replied.

"So you would prefer that I not wear corsets or hose and such?" I asked him.

"I would very much prefer that you not wear any of that crap." He told me bluntly.

"Then how about I make you a deal." I proposed.

"What type of deal are we talking about my dear?" Erik questioned me skeptically.

"Once we are married, I will not wear any of that 'crap' as you put it so long as you stop wearing the mask. At least around me." I asked him.

I was met with silence. I knew that he was thinking it over so I made my way over to where the dressing shutters were and began to rid myself of my dress and all the bloody stuff that was underneath it. When I slipped on the nightgown I could tell that the material was expensive. It felt like silk and was a blood red color. It felt glorious against my skin. When I came out from behind the shutters I heard Erik gasp.

"Okay, I will agree to your terms." I heard him tell me.

When I looked at him I saw that he was shirtless but was wearing his pants. Though his face held such tragedy, his body seemed to be a carved version of a Greek god.

"Really you will?" I asked wanting to hear him once more before I went to sleep.

I slid under the sheets and saw Erik blow the candle out. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything but I could feel Erik slide into bed next to me. The idea should have appalled me, but it did not. When I felt him snake his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I felt like I was finally home.

"Will you?" I asked again, wanting to hear him say it again.

"I have already started Christine." Erik replied back.

Before I fell asleep, I felt proud of Erik for letting his guard down, I also felt proud of my self for helping him let his guard down.

**OOOO**

Talking to Erik made me more excited about our life that was to come. For some odd reason, he did nothing but intrigue me. As I gazed upon his face I saw that he was indeed not wearing his mask. When I looked at his face I saw nothing but a man. Nothing more and nothing less.

I was never afraid of his face. But past memories made me feel like such a traitor to Erik. I had once spoken of his face to Raoul. My long ago yet not forgotten words rang in my head.

"Raoul I've seen him. Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed it was hardly a face in that darkness, darkness."

I had spoken so ill about the one thing that he could and never would control. But even then my heart called out to him. I remember that night; I was insulting him one moment then telling Raoul how much I needed Erik the next.

"But his voice filled with my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In the night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar. And I heard and I'd never heard before."

It was true. I had never heard anything like Erik's music before. It was as if his music intertwined our souls together because he could make this wondrous, glorious sound, and it was I who could sing those notes. It was as if we were two souls separated only to be destined to end back up together.

I was so horrible to him these past few months. I knew that it would take me the rest of my life to make it up to him. I don't know why, but I felt a huge pride in being his salvation.

It was after staring at him for awhile that I noticed he began to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and when he saw me he smiled at me.

"Good morning my precious angel." Erik purred softly, his voice still full of sleep.

"Good morning Erik." I responded with a smile to match his.

"Did you sleep well, Christine?" Erik asked me concernedly.

"Just like I did back in Paris." I responded. "Thank you for asking."

Erik had such luxurious taste that everything down to the bed mattress had to be the best. This bed was just as comfortable as the one in his lair.

"Think nothing of it my dear." Erik told me as he propped himself up on one arm. "Now that we are both awake, what do you want to do today?"

I glanced out the window and saw that it was nice and sunny outside. It had been so dark that I did not get to really see any of my surroundings when we first arrived. That was when my idea popped into my head.

"Can we take a walk outside?"


	3. Sins Are Never Forgiven

**A/N Sorry but this chapter contains some sexual content. It is a necessary thing for the story but if you are offended or not interested in something like that, please just skip over it. Enjoy and review.**

Ch. 3

Both Erik and I thought that taking a walk would be a good idea. We would see the land that we would be living on and we could get a chance to talk about some of the serious aspects of our relationship. I believe Erik sensed what was going to be happing on our walk and I was quite certain he dreaded it.

I would like to believe that somewhere in Erik's heart he felt some regret for what he had done to me. I knew that I regretted everything I had done to him.

As we walked around the land it was actually very beautiful, but I am pretty sure that Erik knew what he was purchasing. He was a man of perfection and he liked to surround himself with perfection. It was far from the city which was nice considering I did not want to be around anyone except for Erik.

"Did you come out here and look at all of this on one of the occasions you would send me away so that you could work?" I questioned wondering when he could have seen all this.

"I purchased it right before I found out that you had accepted the Vicomte's proposal. I bought it for us." He told me looking away in fear of crying.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I told him as I grabbed his hand. "Please forgive me, Erik."

It was then he broke down and clung to me like the desperate, lonely child he was.

"No Christine, please forgive me of all my sins. I was so wrong in the way I went after you. I just did not think that you would ever choose to love me over what you had. I was just so scared of being alone again; you have been the only light in my life. I love you."

Erik's sorrow, regret, and pain seemed to reek off his body and it began to make me cry too. He was such an unhappy person, it was strange to think that I was the reason he was happy.

"I am sorry; I would give anything to have not put you in that place of murder or submission." Erik cried. "But I want to know."

This was the question I had put out of my mind in hope he would not ask it. I had hoped that he would not doubt my love, but I suppose under the circumstances of the previous months, he had every right to doubt me.

"Did you choose me because you loved me or because you wanted Raoul to be safe?"

I could feel the fear in him. My words would make him or break him.

"I choose you because I love you, because you were the person that had always been there for me when no one else was." It felt great to finally say the words out loud.

I lifted Erik's chin up to see nothing more but undying devotion and love in his eyes. I smiled at him and lifted my mouth up to meet his. This kiss was similar to our first. Our kiss was sweet but I could taste his tears as I am sure he could taste mine. But there was passion in his kiss this time. Back at the opera his kiss had been one full of surprise and awe. I believe he was so scared that his passion laid with Raoul and his attempt to murder him.

But this kiss was so full of passion that I began to feel more than I think I was supposed to. Desire and lust were running through my veins and I could feel Goosebumps on my skin. I could feel myself getting wet between my legs as Erik deepened the kiss. I pulled away to breath and I could see his desire and lust mirroring mine.

"Marry me Christine." Erik whispered as he ran kisses down my neck. "Marry me and I will make you so happy."

Erik pulled me up from my backside and I could feel his arousal through his pants. I knew it was a sin, but I wanted Erik now, regardless if we were not yet married. God would forgive my sins, but I could not forgive my self if I was to deny us what we both so desperately wanted and needed.

"I will marry you Erik." I answered him as I brought my lips to his. "Make me yours."

We were not far from the house so with my plea, Erik picked me up as if I weighed less than a feather. We ravaged and explored each others mouth both wanting to move forward with discovering one another.

Erik never took his lips from mine as he walked us back to the house. My arousal in the situation grew as he grunted softly when I took his erection into my hand. I could see the surprise in his eyes when I did that.

When we reached the dining room of the house, I could tell that Erik had no intention of going to our bed room.

"Erik, we cannot do this here." I cried out in protest as he laid me on the table and began to unbutton my dress.

"Yes we can." He said as he kissed my neck, then he whispered in my ear. "And we will."

I grabbed his head and brought my lips to his once more.

Through everything, I hardly felt Erik removing my clothes and I barely remember removing his. All I could see was him. That was all I wanted to see. I wanted to just stay like we were. But my body ached to have him inside me.

I needed him inside me.

I took his manhood in my hand and caressed him softly. It pleasured me to see the pleasure in Erik's eyes from my actions. I had almost squealed when I felt his hands touch me. It was a sensation I had never thought possible.

"Put you fingers inside me." I told him breathy.

When he did that I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. How was it possible that this felt so good?

"Yes Erik, yes." I cried out in pure pleasure.

I could hear him moan a bit before speaking to me.

"Christine, I need to be inside you." Erik pleaded.

"I need you inside me." I responded.

I had heard on many occasions from many of the older ballerinas that the first time with a man would be painful. Well they were defiantly not lying. I had held my breath when Erik entered me. It was very painful, but it still pleasured me more than I could have thought possible.

Is seemed that we were a perfect fit.

Slowly and deliberately, Erik began to thrust exceedingly slow. He was teasing me and he knew it. He brought be closer to him and began to grab my breasts. He kissed me and teased me like I never thought possible.

Each thrust brought us closer and closer to the pleasure that we were so eagerly awaiting. When Erik and I finally climaxed together, I felt like this was where I was destined to be the rest of my life. I was made to be with him. He was made to be with me. I looked to see Erik look at me with a satisfied expression.

"That felt good." I told him.

"No, that felt wonderful." Erik told me.

"I love you Erik."

"Christine I love you too."

"Lets do it again."

We had spent the next week like that. Lying in bed together, making love at different hours of the day. It all was too perfect, life was not supposed to be this happy was it?

If one had told me a year ago, that I would sin a horrible sin, I would not have believed them. But now, somehow, when I looked at Erik's happy, satisfied face, after our love making, my sins did not seem to matter. It sounded wrong but God would forgive me. I knew Erik would still love and want me. Why feel embarrassed?

Erik seemed to worship my body just a much as I worshiped his. I was as if we had been made for one another. As an after thought to Raoul's and my relationship, I was extremely happy for refusing him all those times he had begged me to sleep with him. I do not believe that I could have forgiven myself had I betrayed Erik in such a way. I did not know it then, but I was his in complete mind, body, and soul.

I know now that that would never change.

I had only been with Erik about a week, but it blew my mind how much I realized loved this man.

"Christine, tell me what you are thinking about." Erik asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"About earlier." I confessed. "And about how I love you."

His smile was so contagious. "You will never know how happy you have made me."

I have no idea as to why, but his words had struck a nerve. "Why do you believe that?"

"I do not want to talk of such things right now Christine. We can do that later." He told me firmly as he got out of bed and slipped his pants on.

"No Erik, I want you to tell me why you don't think I understand how happy you are." I replied back hotly as I rose on the bed.

"Christine please lets not do this." He continued as he put the mask on.

This just made me madder. He was trying to hide from me behind that stupid piece of leather. I leaned over and pried the mask off his face and threw it to the floor. His face held more shock by my action then I had ever seen.

"Don't hide behind that damn thing Erik, if we are going to argue then I want to argue with Erik not with the Phantom." I shrieked at him. "Why do you doubt my love for you. I want to know."

It was a moment before he looked at me in the eyes. His anger scared me more than I knew. But that was Erik, his anger had always scared me and it probably always would. I knew he would never hurt me, but it did not make the situation any less tense.

When he spoke, I felt my heart fall. Life would never be continuously happy.

"Why did you say yes to the Vicomte's proposal?" Erik asked. "You have said this past week that you have loved me from the start, then why Christine, why did you say yes? Tell me, I want to know."


	4. Let Me Let Go

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. I love all of you so much. Well enjoy and review.

Ch. 4- Let Me Go

I knew that it would all come down to that question. If I loved Erik like I told him I did, then why did I accept Raoul's proposal. As I looked into his eyes I no longer saw anger, all I saw was sadness and curiosity. I should have known that something was still bothering him; I suppose I just did not want to see it.

"Christine, answer me. You wanted to talk well lets talk." Erik said. "Why did you agree to marry him?"

"I don't know why I did it." I replied hoping he would leave it at that.

"Don't lie about it Christine, tell me why, I am dying to know." He yelled back at me sadistically.

"I don't know why Erik." I yelled back. "I don't know why."

"Yes you do." He raged.

I would have to tell him now it seemed. There was no point on me telling him anymore lies.

"Do you want the truth Erik? Do you really want to know why I said yes?" I screamed.

"Yes Christine, tell me the truth."

"I told him yes because I was scared to love you." I answered as the tears my eyes had tried to keep in rolled down my cheeks. "I thought it was wrong to love you. God I thought it was so wrong to love you."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. But I had to tell him.

"You did some awful things Erik. You killed innocent people for no reason; you slaughtered them as if they were tiny specks of nothing. They had lives, they had families. Do you understand that you ruined people's lives?"

"And you manipulated me into believing you were a heavenly angel. I believed in you so much because my father told me the angel would come. I thought that the angel coming would be the end to all the horrible things that had been going on in my life. Oh it was just the beginning."

"But I thought that if those things were wrong, then surly it was wrong to love the person who had done them. I loved you so yet I tried so hard not to. I did not know what to believe." I admitted shamefully.

His tears were falling just as freely as mine were. "Christine, did you think it was right to marry Raoul even when you knew you did not love him. Is that not a sin also?"

"I know, but I did not understand what was going on at the time. I was so confused about my feelings for you; I had never felt passion like yours. Then there was Raoul. He loved me and that was all I could see. I knew that he was a respectable man and that he would take care of me. But even when I knew that, I could not help what I felt for you."

"Do you not see it Erik?" I asked him. "I was scared to love you. But loving you is what saved me from hurting Raoul more than I already had. It saved me from living a life without you."

It was a few moments of silence before he answered me.

"I don't know if I can believe you Christine." Erik cried. "I wish so much to believe you."

I tried to hold back my sobs, but it was a worthless effort. I was crying for my mistakes, my naivety, my cowardice, and my doubt in our love. I could hardly look him in the face let alone stay in the same room with the man I had hurt more than one should imagine.

I slipped my robe on and walked into the guest room and out to the balcony. As I looked up at the sky I could tell that the night was coming soon. If I looked close enough I could see some stars already lighting up the sky. I wondered if my father was up there looking down on me.

I wondered if he knew the sins I had committed. Would he hate me now?

"Are you ashamed of what I have done?" I whispered to him. "Do you hate me now father?"

I wished more than anything that he could answer me. I needed his guidance, but he was gone. I would never hear his voice again.

"Are you up there?" I asked more clearly. "Or have I been so wicked that you would send me an angel then have him doubt my love. Have I been so wicked?"

I looked up at the darkening sky before a voice behind me answered.

"You have been wicked." I heard Erik say behind me. "I won't lie to you, but I don't doubt your love for me."

I turned around to see him bear in all, body, heart, and face.

"You're lying, you do doubt my love." I cried more. "I know that you doubt my love."

"Christine, listen to me." Erik replied as he pulled my up by the arm to look him in the eyes. "I do not doubt that you love me. I just doubt the amount."

My heart then broke. "What have I done Erik, what have I possibly done for you to deem me unable to love you just as much as you love me?"

Then I remembered. Raoul. Oh God, what had I done?

My stupidity seemed to catch up with me. I knew that Erik was also thinking about Raoul. I could see the murderous look in his eyes.

"I had a dream last night Christine. I dreamt that he took you away from me. You married me and you were happy. Then one day he came to get you." Erik's confession was killing me.

"and you went with him. You left me here to die alone and live without you. And you left to go back to him. You left me to be with him." Erik wept.

I could hardly believe my ears. "I have not spoken a word about him since we arrived here, Erik. How can you possibly think that I love him like I love you? You have meant more to me than anyone else in my life."

"I'm sorry Christine, but was it not you who was asking the dashing the Vicomte to whisk you away form this monster's darkness? Was it not you who once told him that I was twisted every way? That I would kill than rather let you live your life. That I kill without a thought and murder all that's good. That was indeed you my dear."

"You accepted his proposal Christine. You told him yes to being his wife. Do you realize how much that hurt me? Do you have any idea? To know that you were to marry him almost killed me. I almost killed myself Christine. But then I heard your voice, you once again saved me. When you choose me, I choose to believe it was because you loved me." He told me.

"Erik."

"No Christine, let me finish… I choose to believe that you loved me. That despite all the things we had done to each other, I believed in my heart that you loved me. My fears were erased when you told me the truth to you decision. But the weight still did not lift. It did not lift because deep down, I know enough to know that you loved the boy. Whether you admit it or not, I know you loved him." Erik growled.

"I am sorry for the things I did Erik, but you did some worse things than me." I replied.

"Believe me Christine, I know that I am no saint." Erik said. "But look at who I am, look at all the things that have happened to me. Can you not see why I have such a hard time letting someone in? You were the only one. I wanted you to be the only one. Then you betrayed me. I never thought I would get over it. But here you are."

"Do you think you will ever learn to believe I love you?"

"I don't know Christine."

"Then I will tell you this." I began. "I love you like I loved my father. He was the most important man in the world to me. If that does not abate your fears, then let me go. For nothing ever will."


	5. New Additions

A/N **I love reviews. They are always so nice to read. Well here you go, enjoy and again, please review.**

Ch. 5 – New Additions

When I saw Erik's face I could see that he was sorry. He had not known that he meant just as much to me as my father did.

"Are you being truthful? Do you really hold me that high in your heart?" Erik asked.

"Yes Erik, I know I have made many mistakes, but I wish you had known that I always held you up that high. You are the only person to make me feel as safe as my father had. You will never know what that means to me."

"Christine, I am sorry for doubting you, it is just hard for me to trust you after what happened. I could hardly trust before that." Erik explained.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I smiled as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Erik, I will spend the rest of my life proving that I love you, I promise you."

With those words, I knew things would be alright.

Our wedding day was like a fairy tale. I was wearing the most beautiful white dress that was similar to the first one Erik made, but the top part was more of a corset than anything. When I had seen if the first time, I did not think it would be appropriate to wear such a thing, but I knew that it would make Erik happy. It was after all, Erik's work and like his music, it fit me perfectly.

The only people we had invited to attend were Madam Giry, Meg, and the Persian, but it was nice being so small. As my thoughts wandered off I soon realized that I had always loved Erik yet, in all my dreams, I had never once allowed myself to imagine being his wife. It was a different contrast to now, considering that I really wanted to be his wife more than anything.

As I looked around me, all I could feel was joy. I never thought that I could feel this happy. When I had first left the opera with Erik, I did not know what life with him would be like. But when I looked at what it was now and what it would eventually be, it was enough to erase any regrets that I might have had. I knew that being Erik's wife was my fate.

A few weeks after the wedding passed and eventually things between us had surly changed a bit. We still loved each other to no end, but I believe that we were driving each other crazy. It was difficult getting used to being around one another all the time. We argued more that a person would care to imagine and we would always argue over the most insignificant things. Though our fights were ridiculously silly, it soon became routine.

"Christine, you do not use those types of mint leaves to make the tea." Erik cried.

"Erik, stop. I am trying the best I can." I yelled back angrily. "I was not taught to be a homemaker Erik; I was training to be a diva."

"Christine, I was not taught any of these things either, yet I figured them out." Erik replied back arrogantly.

"Unlike you, I had a life, a life that was filled with other things besides how to make tea." I snapped.

"I am only trying to help." He told me.

"No you are not. You are tying to show off and prove you are better." I screamed. "You know what; I want you to get out of the kitchen. Leave."

"Fine Christine, do it your way." Erik replied as he walked out of the kitchen.

One thing was certain; he drank my tea that night.

Though our days were trying, our nights were better. Before we would make love to one another, we would spend time in the music room singing or writing music. Other times Erik would read to me. It gave me solace being in his arms, safe from the cruel world that lied beyond these walls.

Before I had realized it, we had been married already for three months. It was not a long time, but it baffled me knowing we had made it this far.

As I stared at myself in the mirror I had begun to notice a few changes in my body. They were slight but I could tell and I was certain that Erik would be able to tell. As I examined myself I saw that my breasts had swollen up a bit and as I touched them I could feel the tenderness in them. I looked down and realized that my hips had spread a tiny bit. But knowing my body, I could see all the changes.

The changes were minor, but like I said. Erik noticed everything.

"Christine, you do not look well." Erik told me concernedly.

"My goodness aren't we the suave, debonair type. What a thing to say to your wife." I scowled at him.

"No Angel, that is not what I meant at all, it's just that you look like you are becoming ill. Do you feel well?" Erik asked ignoring my sarcasm.

"I have not been feeling to well lately. But don't worry about me, I am fine." I reassured him.

I almost squealed from delight when I felt Erik scoop me up in his arms.

"You will go lie in bed till you are better and do not try to sway me from my decision Christine. I want to make sure you are all right. Maybe you are just overworked. You have never done housework before." Erik said trying to draw up conclusions as to why I felt so horrible.

Even if the situation was funny I could still detect the fear in his voice when he spoke. He really was scared to lose me.

"You know I can walk right?" I asked.

"Yes but this way you will not over exert yourself." Erik told me clinically.

"Well then doctor I suppose there is no reason to argue is there?" I replied.

I felt a calm come over me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I ended up only staying in bed for a week. But I could tell that I was scaring Erik greatly. He had never seen me like this, not even when we were back at the opera house.

The morning I made my discovery I was cleaning the house like I usually did. I could hear Erik upstairs tinkering away at some soft melodies. It seemed that since we had gotten married his music had suddenly become much softer. It still held the passion Don Juan possessed, but his new compositions expressed emotions of happiness. It made me smile knowing he was finally happy.

I had been cleaning for the last few hours and was in desperate need of a bath. I began to undress myself as I studied my body again. I was naturally skinny and I had danced for six years so that had put some muscle on me. I supposed I had a desirable figure.

That was when I saw it.

"ERIK." I screamed at the top of my lungs. "ERIK, ERIK."

I don't know how long I stood there screaming his name until he finally appeared in the door way. His expression towards me was both mad and confused. When he noticed I was naked his confusion increased.

"What in the devil ar…" Erik stopped mid sentence when he saw my stomach.

"What is it?" I asked as I pointed to the bump that had formed. "Why is it so hard Erik?"

"Christine when was the last time you had your monthly bleeding?" Erik asked as he slowly approached me.

I quickly began to think back as far as I could go. It had been before we married, no it had been before Don Juan. That was about three months ago.

"Before Don Juan." I answered. "Why?"

When I answered him, I saw his eyes glow with more happiness that I thought Erik possible of. "You are going to have a baby; we are going to have a baby."

As Erik pulled me into a hug I felt my body go numb. I was going to be a mother. Was I even ready to be a mother? I looked back down at my stomach when I felt Erik caressing the bump. I think after the initial shock wore off I was really happy about this baby.

"I am going to be a mother." I told myself.

"Yes and you will be a great one." Erik said confidently.

"You are going to be a father." I told him.

"Yes and I will also be a great father. Just add it to my list of things I am wonderful at." Erik replied arrogantly.

I could not help but laugh at his cockiness. "What gives you that idea?"

"It's a known fact my dear that I conquer everything I put my mind to." Erik said as he hoisted me over his shoulder. "I have you do I not."

"Erik put me down." I said in between giggles. "You are going to hurt the baby."

"No I won't." Erik replied playfully.


	6. Letters and Guests

**A/N I was so excited to see how many of you like this story. It makes me feel so happy because this was my first Erik/Christine fic, so it means a lot to hear what ya'll have to say. So please read and review.**

Ch. 6

The day after I found out that Erik and I would be having a baby I wasted no time in writing to Madam Giry and Meg, telling them about our wonderful news. I knew that I was about three and a half months to four months pregnant and with that knowledge, I went to work making my self prepared for this baby. Erik thought me crazy most of the time, but I think he enjoyed watching me freak out.

It was about a week after I sent word to Madam Giry about the baby when I heard from her.

_My dearest Christine,_

_I cannot tell you how happy I am for both Erik and you. As for you wanting Meg and I at the birth of the child, well I could not imagine my self elsewhere. I am so sorry that this letter is so short, but we will talk more once we arrive in a few weeks. I am looking forward to seeing you again._

_With all my love,_

_Madam Giry_

"What did you say?" Erik said as I finished up the last few lines.

"That meg and she would love to attend the birth." I replied as I walked over and climbed into Erik's chair. "Hold me."

I could tell that my actions had surprised him a bit.

"Tell me what is troubling you." Erik commanded softly. "And do not lie."

I knew I had no choice but to confess. "If I tell you the truth it will upset you."

"Tell me Christine, I want to know."

Sadly I began. "I just feel like such a horrid person. Raoul had tried so hard to help me but in the end I betrayed him because I knew that I could not betray you. Either way I was betraying someone. I just feel horrible about it because he got nothing in the end. Only traumatizing memories."

The silence that followed my confession was filled with the sound of Erik's breathing. I prayed that he would not be mad at my confession.

"Are you upset?"

I felt reassured when Erik intertwined his fingers with mine. "No Christine, I am not mad. I am sad for you because you were only following your heart but in the end you still hurt someone. I know the guilt of it all, trust me. I above anyone else would know."

His words had suddenly confused me. "What do you mean? What do you feel guilty about?"

"Everything I did to you." He stated simply. "Christine I may have won the battle, but the things I did in battle will live with me till the day I die. You have filled my empty heart with such joy, but nothing will ever make me forget the things I did. Nothing."

My heart broke when I realized that he was crying. "I forgive you. I hope that that is enough to give you some peace."

His chuckles followed my words. "My Angel, you have given me more peace in the last three months than I have ever experienced in the forty years I have been breathing."

"Well that is something good to know."

"Do not feel guilty Christine about Raoul, you were only following your heart. There is nothing to feel bad about." Erik reminded me

I could not help but giggle. "You say that because you won in the end. You're the man I married."

"Yes but you know how I hate to lose." He replied arrogantly.

"You know the thing that I do not understand about you?" I asked him.

"No, tell me. What do you not understand?"

I turned to look into his eyes. "For someone who hid in the shadows for years on end, you are quite arrogant."

"Well what can I say?"

The next few weeks passed by without any news. I had spent so much of my life surrounded by people; it seemed that I had grown accustomed to being surrounded by the noise. Now I found that I rather enjoyed spending my time alone with Erik. Looking back on it, I would have never thought that the so called "Angel of Death" would have made me as happy as Erik had.

I was now about four and a half months pregnant and it all seemed to be going along smoothly. I was beyond excited about our baby. It baffled me how I could possibly love someone so much that I had never met. Then I thought about Erik. I had fallen in love with my Angel of Music and that had been before I discovered Erik was human.

As the weeks passed by, I grew more excited about Madam Giry and Meg's visit. They would be arriving within the day and I couldn't have been more thrilled. It had been a few months since I had seen them.

It appeared to both Erik and myself, that I had become a bit crazy over these passing weeks. Everything suddenly bothered me, big or small. If the house was dirty or the dishes had not been done, I was a complete utter mess. Erik blamed my pregnancy for my sudden change in attitude; I figured that he was right.

"Christine, darling, I assure you that everything is tidy. Please don't frustrate yourself, they will be here shortly and you want to look presentable do you not. How about laying down?" Erik suggested.

"No I am too wired to sleep." I told him irritated.

"Well them why don't you join me in making some sweet music in the music room." Erik told me slyly.

"ERIK. We can't do that. They will be here soon." I squealed embarrassedly

Erik chuckled. "No, my dear. Although that would indeed be nice, that was not what I meant. I was talking about actually making music Christine."

I could not help but blush a beat read. "Oh. I suppose that would be fun. Maybe it would help rid me of my anxiety."

"Well now that I think about it, your first suggestion would do well in relieving your tension." He quipped.

"ERIK!"

"It was only a suggestion."

**OOOO**

It was about fifteen minuets later when they arrived. I was extremely pleased that Erik and I did not choose to go along with choice B.

When I saw Meg I could tell that something was noticeably different about her, I just could not put my finger on it. She appeared like the same old Meg that I knew, but there was now a sparkle in her eyes.

As I turned my attention to Madam I saw the same old, stern Madam Giry that I had always known and loved. Her hair was in that same long braid and she carried her same black walking stick.

I was beyond excited, my family was once again all together.

"Oh Christine, I'm so excited to see you. It has been so long. Look at your belly." Meg squealed as she rubbed my belly.

"Oh Meg, let you and me go for a walk. I can show you the land out here, oh it is so beautiful." I told her.

"Yes, was a great idea my dears, just be careful." Madam Giry told us. "I can stay here and have a talk with Erik."

I looked over at Erik's face and saw that he was already beginning to sulk. That was my husband. I could not help but smile to myself. As Meg and I walked away, I couldn't help but wonder what they would talk about. But if I knew Erik, they would more than likely be talking very little.

It would all be okay.


	7. Crash

**A/N Oh my, I am so happy at all the success this story has had so far. It makes me proud to see that you have all enjoyed it so far. Well here you go, I hope you enjoy. Please, please review!**

Ch. 7

"My goodness Christine, I don't think I have ever seen you so happy before." Meg squealed

"Who would have really ever thought that Erik could make me so happy?"

"I never saw you look like that at Raoul."

We had walked a few feet in silence before I had enough nerve to ask.

"How is Raoul?"

I could see the cringe on Meg's face. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"How bad off could he possibly be?" I asked

"Christine he is an absolute mess. He hounds maman and me all the time. What is worse is that majority of the time he is drunk. I seriously think that he has gone mad and it's all from loving you." Meg told me.

"I seem to have that effect on men." I replied gloomily.

"Don't feel bad about it Christine. You followed your heart you should never feel sorry about that." Meg reassured me.

I couldn't help but cry out in protest. "I knew that something bad would happen. I told Erik that I was still mad with myself for letting it all happen. But he told me that I could not beat myself up about it. He told me I shouldn't be sorry because I was following my heart."

"He is right Christine. You made the choice of being with Erik and now Raoul should respect that." Meg told me "Don't ever feel that everything that happened with Raoul and with the opera was your fault."

"Oh but Meg it is. Do you not see it? My relationship with Raoul drove Erik mad and he then ruined the opera. Then when I was faced with the choice, I choose the man I had asked Raoul to save me from. I played with so many people's mind and it's my entire fault." I said shamefully.

Meg grabbed my by my shoulders and made me look into her eyes. "Christine, I will only remind you of this one more time. Nothing that has happened was your fault. None of it."

I wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. "Okay. I guess you are right."

"Please smile, tell me what your life is like now." Meg pleaded with me.

"Oh Meg, being married to Erik is the most wonderful thing in the world. I am so lucky to have found someone who loves me more than I will probably ever know. It scares me to think of how life would have been like had I married Raoul." I told her.

"What do you see in Erik, Christine? I understand you love him but honestly what is it that you see in him." Meg asked me.

Her question should have offended me, but I knew that Meg meant no harm.

"There are so many things about him. Things that nobody sees, he is passionate and musical and smart, funny, vulgar, and just beautiful. I love everything about him." I said dreamily.

"So, how is the sex?" Meg chimed in.

"MEG." I shrieked.

"I was only asking." She replied between giggles. "No but seriously how is it?"

"Oh Meg, what will I ever do with you." I laughed. "Well…"

**OOOO**

After Meg and Christine left the house, Erik and Giry sat there staring at one another. Both could feel the tension in the room and neither of them wanted to say the first word. It was Giry who decided to break the ice.

"Erik, we need to talk."

"About what?" Erik snapped, hoping that he would aggravate Giry enough that she would just stop talking.

"About how you destroyed some people's lives, how you ruined our home, how you killed innocent people, how you have left Meg and I without a job. Now you have robbed Christine of a decent, normal life."

"Erik's anger began to boil. "She chose me."

"Because you forced her into it, Erik." Giry screamed at him.

"I did not force her. She chose to be with me with her own free will. I love her and now she loves me. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Erik asked.

"I am sorry Erik, but I know you past and it speaks louder than Christine does. The Vicomte loves her and he can give her a good life."

Erik felt his heart rip into two. "I love her too, and I can give her a good life. I am giving her a good life, she is happy with me."

**OOOO**

When Meg and I arrived back at the house we quickly went inside. As we appeared in the room we were still laughing at what we had said. When I looked over at Erik, I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Erik, was is the matter?" I cried as I ran over to him.

"Erik, if you love her then you will let her go and do what is right." Giry continued.

Her words had caused so much uneasiness inside me. What was she talking about? I looked into the eyes of my husband and all I could see was pain and struggle. This was not the Erik I had spent the last four and a half months with.

"Erik what is she talking about." I asked as I cupped his face in my hands.

Erik looked over at Giry; he had so much hatred in his eyes. It was beginning to scare me.

"She wants to take you away from me." Erik hissed at her. "She wants you to marry the Vicomte."

I looked over at Giry; my fury was beginning to boil over also. "Is this true?"

"Yes my dear, I believe that you choosing the Vicomte would have been better." She told me.

"YOU stood there and gave us your blessing when you watched us exchange our vows. You were happy when you found out I was pregnant, tell me Giry, what has changed?" I yelled.

"My view on the situation has changed since then." She told me matter of factly.

Her words sounded so shallow. "No, something is not right. You are not telling us something, what are you not saying?"

It was then that it all dawned on me.

"Raoul."

"What." Erik and Giry said at the same time.

"It's him isn't it?" I said, my lip beginning to quiver.

"He has voiced some concerns with your well being." She said trying to hide her nervousness. "Christine, you had a life, a career, you had a future back in Paris. Please come back and marry the Vicomte."

My tears finally began to fall. "I did have a life, and yes I had a career. But all those things revolved around one person. Erik, he was and still is my universe. I cannot believe you, you were the one helping him see me. You saw everything he did and yet you did nothing. If anything you let it happen."

"I know Christine, I know all this." She cried as her tears began to fall. "Oh God, I have ruined so much for the both of you."

"Tell us what is going on." I screamed at her.

I could see the shame that lit her eyes. "If Christine does not come back with Meg and me, we will all die."

It what then that I felt my whole word crash.


	8. More Than Myself

**A/N Oh, I am so in love with all your reviews. It makes me happy to wake up and get to see all the nice things you have to say. It is defiantly and inspirational thing. Well here is the next chapter, I hope it is enjoyable. Please review.**

Ch. 8

Raoul's POV

My cantor of brandy is empty. I would have to see to filling it back up. My head turned toward the opposite side of the dark filled room. I heard the clock chime three, it was early morning and I had been sitting here for hours thinking of my one and only.

Christine

She left me, for that monster. When I walked away from that underground musical hell, I had been incredibly sad. I was in all actuality overwhelmingly sad, however once I returned to my home, my safe haven if you will and I saw the shocked look on Phillips face, my sadness soon turned to madness. I had risked so much to help her and what had she done? How had she repaid me for my kindness and love.

She left me.

Christine had chosen the Phantom, and it was not to save my life. No, oh no, it was because she had wanted to stay with that lunatic. She never did say the actual words aloud as she untied me and sent me on my way, but I knew why she had chosen him. It was all so silly if you were to ask me.

Love.

It was a ridiculous emotion, a ridiculous word, a ridiculous feeling; nothing good could ever come from such a thing. My carefree attitude and feelings of love no longer existed; it seemed Christine had made sure she destroyed my humanity in the end.

I had loved Christine, more than myself; I had loved her since we were children. I had asked for her hand in marriage though I knew it would potentially tarnish my family's name. I had almost died for her. I had done it all for one simple reason.

I loved her.

But none of that mattered; she did not love me anymore.

"Raoul, you should really go to sleep." Phillip's voice rang out from behind me.

He was always meddling in my business.

"Phillip, I'm not tired." I replied flatly.

"Maybe if you just tried to get some sleep yo-" He began but was shortly cut off by my screams and the sound of broken glass.

"IM NOT TIRED"

"Please Raoul, your ex-fiancée's flare for the dramatics has seemed to rub off on you." He told me.

I regretted my actions, but I could not help the curling of my fist at Phillip's words.

"Really dear brother, you should forget about that little Opera Rat." He told me as he made his way over to the empty chair besides me.

"What would you know?"

"Well let's see, I know that she freely accepted the Phantom's proposal." Phillip said happily.

"He forced her to choose him, what other choice did she have?" I said

"Dear brother, Meg would not lie to me." He said. "Meg and I talk about dear Christine on many occasions, trust me Raoul when I say she is happy."

My anger could not be contained. "You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met. You forbade Christine's and my union because of her place in society, suddenly I hear that you are dating Meg Giry, the next thing I know, you are engaged to the tramp."

"Watch your tongue Raoul. Meg is still as pure as the day she was born." Phillip hissed, it seemed I had hit a soft spot. "You label my fiancée as a tramp, would that not make your sweet little Christine one also?"

"Phillip Christine is different." I said frustrated.

"She is pregnant Raoul."

Suddenly there were no words; my sweet, innocent Christine was to have another man's baby. She was pregnant; she had actually given herself to that monster. I instantly wanted to kill myself, but in all honesty I didn't believe I had the strength for it. I knew I couldn't cry in front of Phillip, I would probably never live it down.

"What." I finally choked out.

"About half way through too." Phillip said matter of factly. "Meg mentioned it to me yesterday before she left to visit her. Christine is happy Raoul, she married her love and they are to have a child. Leave it alone, she is finally happy."

**OOOO**

Christine's POV

My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breathe. Giry's words echoed through my head again.

"What do you mean he is going to kill us?" I Cried

"Maman what are you talking about." Meg asked suddenly compelled to speak. "Phillip has never asked for Christine's where abouts."

"No child, it is the Vicomte. Christine," She said as she turned to face me again. "He has threatened all of our lives if you do not return with Meg and I back to Paris. He will kill Erik and your child if you do not return to him." Giry said shamefully. "I have every suspicion to believe he is being truthful."

"How could you ever agree to this?" Erik screamed at her as he held me tighter.

"He had a rapier to my throat Erik, what was I supposed to do?" She cried back, frustrated at the situation.

"You could have told him to go to hell. That is what you should have done." Erik said.

Everyone's voices were running through my mind, I could hardly begin to think. But I knew one thing was certain, I wasn't leaving Erik. I couldn't possibly leave him; he was the key to my existence. I couldn't leave him.

"I'm not leaving Erik, I won't do it." I screamed at her. "I can't."

Her face already told me the obvious.

"Then we will all die."

I looked up at Erik's face, it held so many emotions. Anger, hatred, fear, and love for me. I had grown to love Erik, I loved him more than myself. If I was the only one who could save him, then I would do it without a question asked. I looked into his eyes as more tears fell down my cheeks, I knew what I was doing, I just did not know how to say it. I could see the anger and confusion line his face, he already understood what I was going to do.

"No, don't you do this to me Christine, you don't have to go." He pleaded with me. "Oh please don't do this."

"Don't you see Erik, I have to do this. I have to go back with Meg and Giry, I have to go back so I can finish what I started. I have to find a way to stop him." I said as I caressed the unmasked side of his face.

I almost fell over as Erik crushed his body into mine. I honestly did not know if this would be harder on him than it would be for me. He held me and whispered he loved me into my ear for was seemed like forever. I didn't want to let him go. I didn't know how I would ever let him go.

"I know Erik, I love you too."


	9. Never A Goodbye

**A/N Thank you to all who reviewed. I am so happy so many of you love the story so far. I makes me happy. I never thought it would do as well as it has been doing. Well here you go and please review.**

Ch. 9

Christine's POV

The knowledge that I was having to return to Paris was at times frightening. The night Erik and I had come here had been a relief to me; I was getting the chance to start over with him. The truth was that was all that I had really wanted. I wanted to be able to show him how much he meant to me without past interferences getting in our way. I thought all my past grief was where I left it, in the past.

The last three days had gone by in a haze. I could hardly look Giry in the eye let alone talk to her. I know that she was sorry for what she had done, but I felt as if she had somehow betrayed me. In my mind she in some way did. Then if I thought about it, I was furious at Raoul. I had asked him to help me get out of the situation with Erik, yes, but when he realized that secretly I wanted to stay with Erik, he should have let me go.

In my heart of hearts, I believe had I not wanted to stay with Erik, he would have let me go.

The other truth that upset me the most was that parts of me blamed Erik for this. I was angry at him for letting this happen to us. He had promised me that I would be safe with him, I had believed him. I believed that I would be safe in his arms. In his arms I thought the world couldn't touch me.

But it appeared that the world could.

I was leaving in the early morning. I didn't want to spend my last night doing anything else besides loving Erik. When I was with him my whole worlds seemed brighter.

"Christine, I'm sorry that this is happening to us." Erik cried softly. "I should have just killed him."

I laughed on the inside; secretly I now wished he had too. "I'm sorry too. I wish I had never let him back into my life. I wish I had listened to you the whole time."

"Well no time for regrets now, right?" He said to me.

"Oh but Erik, I do have so many regrets, it hurts me to think of this last year and a half. It's been nothing short of a nightmare, it really has." I cried into his chest.

"Don't worry my angel; I will be watching over you the entire time, you will not be harms as long as Erik is there for you." He said as he cradled me.

The knowledge that Erik would be watching over me, instantly made me feel safe.

"Erik, I love you so much." I cried out. "I fear that you will never know the extent of it."

It was at that exact moment when I suddenly felt a stirring in my stomach.

"Erik the baby is kicking." I squealed out excitedly. "Did you feel it?"

"No, but you felt the baby." He said dumbfounded.

"It was, I know it was." I said as my lips hit his.

When he pulled away from me, in his eyes, I could see the world and everything he wished to give me. "I will get us out of this, I swear it. It will all be alright."

Even though I had long since stopped going to mass, I prayed to God that he would shine his light down on us and bring us a miracle. A miracle that we were in desperate need of.

**OOOO**

The next morning was exceptionally quiet. I sat at the table while trying to eat something before we departed; the only problem was that I could not stop fidgeting. I could tell I was beginning to annoy Erik, Giry and Meg.

"Christine, how about we stretch our legs a bit before that long ride back to Paris." Meg finally said after the past five minuets of my silverware clanging together.

"Um, okay." I said embarrassed at myself.

At first we did not really know what to say to each other. The idea that we would both die if I did not return with her probably put a stopper to conversation for a bit. Finally Meg broke the silence.

"I'm sorry that this is happening Christine. Especially after you fought for freedom so hard." Meg replied. "You don't deserve this."

I took a deep breath. "That is the thing Meg, no one deserves this. But this is my mess, I need to finish cleaning it up."

"I just don't understand it though Christine, Phillip is constantly watching over Raoul." Meg replied.

"Well what's done is done right, what I want to know is how that ring got on your finger." I teasingly said. "Look at that ring, I cannot believe I missed it before now."

"We are getting married next month, oh Christine, I'm so excited. I never wrote you about it because I wanted to tell you about it in person." Meg squealed delightfully.

"Well I am surprised, but I hope you two are going to be happy." I told her happily. "But I have to ask, it was quite known that Phillip, Comte de Changy was bedding Sorille. How in the world did you ever get him to propose?"

"Well Raoul had become very bothersome to Maman and myself, so me being me, I marched right up to the door rang the doorbell, and asked to speak with Phillip de Changy. I yelled that he needed to get his brother in check and to have him leave us alone. He responded to that, by asking me to dinner." She laughed. "He told me it was my fiery spirit that had attracted him to me. It sounded ridiculous, but I believe him."

"I cannot believe Phillip de Changy is finally going to settle down. It's quite the shocker. But not as shocking at the fact that it's with an Opera Rat." I teased her.

"Yes, I was quite shocked when he proposed. I honestly didn't expect it to go anywhere. I just figured it would be nice going to dinner with a man who had manners." She replied.

"Do you love him Meg?"

It took her a moment before she finally began to speak. "I didn't think I could love him. Knowing about his past and the things that he had done to Sorille and to you, but then again I never believed he'd take me as his wife."

"Oh Meg,"

"But now Christine, when I look into his eyes, I see all the promises of tomorrow. I know that he loves me. I know that I love him too."

I could help but ponder her words. We were so lucky to find two wonderful men that cherished and adored us. We had found two men willingly enough to go to the ends of the Earth just to make us happy. The fact that Erik was willing to murder for me said a lot, but the fact that Phillip, Comte de Changy was willing to marry below his class said even more. I truly considered Meg lucky.

"Aren't we lucky girls? Look at all God's given us." I whispered.

"Yes very lucky indeed." Meg whispered back.

"I will be watching over you the entire time, maybe I'll even sneak into your room late at night." Erik teased as we began to say our goodbyes to each other.

"Don't try to make me smile Erik. I'm to upset to smile. I don't want to leave you." I cried. "Please don't make me go."

"Christine look at me." Erik commanded me. "In the eyes Christine."

Slowly I looked up to meet his fiery gaze; it caused chills through my body.

"Do you honestly believe I would ever let him come between our happiness?" Erik asked.

I laughed. "Do you not see it Erik, he already has."

"No my angel, he tried to take you away from be before and he lost, he's trying to do it again. But do you not see that it's not going to work. Where would Erik be without his Christine?"

I looked into his eyes once more and saw the promise he had made the night of Don Juan. This man would bring me home again. Even if that meant we would have to destroy another.

"I love you Erik."

Erik had grabbed me so tight when he kissed me, I didn't think it possible for Madam Giry to pry me away. I understood that she was helpless on all of this, but I was still angry at her. I was still angry at a lot of things.

"Come Christine. It's time that we get going." Giry told me.

"Fine." I replied grudgingly. "Let's get this all over with."

I took a few steps towards the carriage before I heard Erik call my name out. I turned around to meet his unwavering gaze.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you."


	10. For Your Safety

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I am so happy to see that you are all enjoying this story. Thank you so much. Please enjoy and review.**

Ch. 10

Raoul had been nervously pacing around the room for the last hour. Christine would be here shortly; in a few minuets Christine would be standing before him in this room. She was coming home; she must have realized that he was the one she loved.

'Or maybe it's because you threatened her life' His inner voice mocked.

"No." He told himself. "She is here because she wants to be."

It was his brother's voice that interrupted his little pep talk.

"Honestly Raoul, do you believe that." Phillip asked.

Raoul turned to face his brother. Phillip felt fear grip his body. His brother's eyes held nothing, no feelings, no remorse and certainly no love. It scared Phillip down to the very core.

"Why else would she be coming back here Phillip?" Raoul asked

Phillip chuckled lightly. "Go on Raoul, tell me. I believe that I am dying to know."

"Because she wants to be with me." He answered a bit insecurely.

"Please Raoul. She is here for a reason and I know you have something to do with it. So I will only ask you this one thing. Please Raoul, don't hurt her or offend her in anyway. It's best that you remember who her husband is." Phillip warned his younger brother.

Raoul turned back towards the window, hoping to hide the mad gleam in his eyes. He remembered exactly who her husband was. He would never forget that.

**OOOO**

Christine's POV

"Meg, I don't think I can do this." I said feeling my stomach clench and unclench.

We had arrived in Paris less than an hour ago, and upon arriving, we were called on by Raoul and Phillip.

"Just watch what you say and hopefully you won't piss him off. Besides Phillip is here. You should always be safe here." Meg comforted me.

"But Phillip hates me." I reminded her.

"Christine, he doesn't hate you, he just hated the fact that you were going to marry Raoul." Meg reasoned. "Hypocritical? Yes. But that is all in the past. You married Erik and now look; you are going to have a baby."

I smiled at the thought of my baby. "I guess you are right."

Suddenly the carriage stopped. As we stepped out I looked up to see the monstrous yet beautiful Château de Changy. It was so magnificently beautiful yet it held an air of gloom over it. The idea of it didn't surprise me; I knew that Raoul had been parentless for most of his life and the fact that his brother had raised him added to the fact that he was born of a noble family only added to his crazy outlook on life. Even in all its beauty, I could still see the darkness that surrounded it.

"Meg, I am telling you. This is all going to end badly." I told her. "I know it."

**OOOO**

Meg and I walked into the parlor stiffly. I grabbed my stomach when I felt my baby move. Apparently my baby could sense my frustration and anxiety. Though I wouldn't know till I had the baby, I had a very strong feeling that the baby was a boy. He had been moving most of the morning. When Meg saw me grab my stomach, she immediately checked to see if I was well.

"Christine, are you okay." She asked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

I smiled at the concern. "No, he is just moving an awful lot this morning."

"He? How do you know it's a boy?" Meg asked interestedly.

"I don't, it's just a feeling I have."

When I looked back up at Meg I noticed her eyes had gone wide. I knew I didn't want to turn around. Hesitantly, I did turn around. There, Raoul stood, impeccably handsome as ever. Although he did look handsome, my first impulse was to lunge at him. But my growing belly prevented from doing so. In fact, it was the only thing that prevented me from pouncing on him.

When I looked into his eyes, I knew that I would never love him again. It truly did pain me when I saw the happiness his eyes displayed as he looked at me. As he looked at me, his eyes ventured down to my stomach, his eyes then filled with rage and pain.

"Meg," A voice cried out.

We both turned to see Phillip walk into the room. Meg smiled and ran into his arms. I could see in his eyes how much he cared for her. It made me want to cry.

"Oh Meg, I have missed you so much." Phillip said into her neck.

"I have missed you too." She said as she leaning up to give him a proper kiss.

Although I was incredibly nervous and scared at my being here with Raoul, I was so happy for my friend's good fortune. She had finally found some one to love and care for her like Erik loved and cared for me. I smiled at the picture they had created.

"Christine."

I broke free of my thoughts and turned to Raoul. 'I did love you.' My conscience screamed, 'But look at what you're doing now.'

"Hello Raoul. Nice to see you again." I lied.

"It's wonderful to see you again." He said to me. "I am thrilled to have you here."

"I'm sure you are." I replied back unemotionally.

"Meg, how about you and I go into my study to catch up and leave these two alone." Phillip suggested to Meg.

Meg nodded. "Christine if you need me, just call for me."

"I will." I replied back, letting her know that it was okay.

When I looked back at Raoul, I truly wanted to hit him. I hated him with such a passion I had not even known existed. It saddened me that now, more than anything, I wished Erik had killed him.

"Christine, I am sorry to hear about your current condition." Raoul said as he stared at my stomach.

I was sure his words had caused my cheeks to glow red with fury.

"How dare you assume I don't want my baby." I spat at him. "The fact that you make such an assumption shows what little heart you have."

He smiled. "It is just difficult the actually believe that you love that monster."

"I am sure it is. Does it sadden you that I am actually happy with him? Does it hurt you? Go on tell me, I am dying to know." I hissed.

Christine, you should watch you tongue. It's improper to speak in such a way to me." Raoul said, his voice growing louder.

"It's also improper to steal another man's wife." I countered. "It's also very sad, do you not think so?"

"Christine, shut up." Raoul finally yelled.

His outburst helped me. I know knew how short his fuse now was.

"No, Raoul, I will not shut up. You brought me here because you cannot let me go. So since you are going to make me miserable, I plan on making you life a living hell or more so than what it already is." I screamed.

I saw him walk over and raise his hand, ready to hit me. The fury in his eyes rivaled Erik's'.

"Come on you coward. Are you not enough of a man that you would hit a pregnant woman? I dare you to do it." I teased.

Slowly he dropped his hand. "Leave me Christine. I don't want to see you right now."

"I will go, but I have one more thing to say to you." I said.

"What?" He said through clenched teeth.

"This if for you safety." I warned him. "If you lay one hand in any wrong way on me, you will be dead before you can blink you pretty blue eyes. Trust me; he will be after you faster than he was before."

I smiled as I was met with silence. I turned and headed for the door.

"Good day M. le Vicomte."

At this point I no longer cared how he felt. I also pretended not to hear the shattering of glass.


	11. Upon My Father's Grave

**A/N Here it is, the next chapter. I love this story and I hope that all of you are too. So read it, enjoy it, and then review it!**

Ch. 11

The days at the chateau were spent in no ones company. Before I had realized it, a month had gone by. My being six months into my pregnancy had ensured the growth of my belly. I would rarely see Raoul which surprised me greatly. The only person that I ever saw besides the maids and butlers was Meg and usually that was only for a minuet or so. Though I was saddened by this, I could not fault her. She was after all planning her wedding.

The nights were the hardest for me; I missed Erik more than I would have considered possible. As I lay in bed I would wonder what he was doing. Hopefully he was missing me as much as I missed him. There were many times I would lay there or wake up from my sleep knowing he was watching me. He never did show himself though. That was another thing that saddened me.

At times when my mind would wander off, I would always ask my self, what would my father think? Would he hate Raoul as much as I did now or would he feel sorrow? Sorrow that Raoul seemed incapable of any human decency or sorrow that I could not forgive him for this. Then I suddenly remembered the last time I had visited my father's grave. Raoul had almost killed Erik then, I had almost let him.

I stood up from the sofa I was lying on and grabbed my cloak. I believed it was time that I had a visit to my father's grave.

**OOOO**

The ride to my father's grave was quiet, but then again I was alone. I had not told anyone of my deparcher, I felt no need to. I was an adult after all. As the carriage flew over the bumps on the rode, I could feel the baby move within me. When the quickening first began it felt strange, but now it was like something that had always occurred. I prayed to God that I would be home to have the baby. Although I knew Erik would not let anything happen to the baby or myself, I was still scared of what Raoul was capable of.

As I finally arrived at the cemetery, I thanked the driver and as briskly as I could I walked to my father's grave. The September weather was beginning to get chilly but it was not freezing like it was back in January. As I finally approached my father's grave I couldn't help but admire it from afar. It was so grand compared to all the other ones in this meek place. Once I was standing on the stairs, it suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I finally felt at peace.

"Forgive me father." I said. "I know that it has been so long since I last visited you. Right now I need you help and guidance more than anything. Please father, send Erik back to me, he really is the angel that you promised me. He just happened to be human. Oh father, if only you could see how much we love each other."

"He does." Erik's voice rang out.

I turned around and saw him kneeling behind me. I walked as fast I could into his arms. I was so happy to be him that I had begun to cry.

"Oh Erik, I have missed you so much." I said to him. "Where the hell have you been?"

I couldn't help but slap him on the shoulder and he couldn't help but smile at me.

"Its okay angel, everything is alright. Erik is here now." He comforted me.

"Where have you been?" I cried, my tears were now falling down with more velocity.

"I have been here the whole time. You just couldn't always see me." He said to me as he brushed my curls from my face.

"Erik, I want to go home." I cried again.

"I know I do too, but unfortunately we have not only our lives but we have the baby, Madam Giry and Meg's to think about as well. Their lives lie in out hands." Erik said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"When will this nightmare ever end?" I asked becoming more exasperated. "Will we ever be together again? I just have to know if it will all end well."

"Christine, I have promised you everything and I have delivered have I not." Erik said reasoning with me.

I looked into his golden orbs and succumbed. "Yes, you have given me everything I could have asked for and so much more"

"Then do you not believe I can come through for us?" He replied. "I promise my love, it will all work out fine."

I wrapped my arms around him and prayed that he was right. I didn't want to know what would become of us if he wasn't right.

**&&O&&**

I had spent the three hours in the cemetery with Erik. I felt so at home in Erik's arms. He ignited some feeling inside of me, a feeling I had never gotten from Raoul. When Erik said that I should be getting back I felt like crying again. I had forgotten about our arrangement, I hated knowing I was going to return to the château.

As I walked through the house I felt chills crawl up and down my spine. Something was not right, I could feel it. I returned my cloak to my room and wandered aimlessly through the house. I looked in the library and found nothing and no one. When I went to look in the living room, dining room, and Phillip's study I again found nothing and no one. There was only one place I hadn't looked.

Raoul's study.

As I walked down the hall to Raoul's study, I could feel my stomach fall into my butt. Usually when Raoul occupied time in his study it was so that he could sulk. I had learned that quickly, I had also learned not to bother him when he was in one of his black moods. There was not use trying to talk to him. Phillip had convinced me of this a week or so after my arrival and after I investigated it further, I realized that Raoul spent most of his time locked up in that room.

When I finally did reach the room I hesitantly grabbed the brass knob. Slowly I turned it and found that the door was open. As I walked in my eyes had to adjust to the darkness and instead of feeling warm and toasty like the rest of the house did, this room was unnaturally cold.

"Where the hell have you been Christine?"

When I found Raoul, he was sitting in a dark corner of the room with a brandy in his hand. He looked like he had spent the entire day drinking. Even from where I stood the stench of Brandy reeked off him.

"You left hours ago." He said calmly a bit too calmly for my liking. "Where did you venture off to? I know you could not have been with Meg considering she is your only friend here and she has been rather too busy to spend any quality time with you."

His words had actually hit below the belt for me. Meg had appeared to busy to spend any time with me. I tried my hardest to hold back my tears.

"I owe you no explanation Raoul."

I was taken completely off guard when I saw Raoul's brandy glass fly across the room. Gone was his calm visage now a madman stood before me.

"You do owe me an explanation when I ask one of you." He screamed at me. "You belong to me, you always have and you always will."

I was so shaken up that all I could do was back away from him.

"Tell me Christine, do I scare you?" His voice was cruel and sinister. "Am I nothing but a horrible monster in your eyes?"

"You are evil Raoul."

"Well I do believe that the Phantom was evil." He laughed as he inched his way closer to me. "More evil than myself yet it is quiet obvious that he did a very nice job convincing you to open you legs for him."

White hot anger soared through me. My hand flew out instinctively and I slapped him hard across the face. At first I was scared he would hit me but I think he was fighting against doing any harm to me.

"How dare you insult me in such a way. You know nothing of Erik's and my relationship. You know nothing of him, how dare you say such a thing." I cried out in pain.

"But he knew nothing of me, that didn't stop him from hating me." Raoul answered back.

I was so angry that I wanted to slap him again. "For the last six months I actually felt sorry for hurting you so much. But now I realized you were the monster we were hunting for all along. At least Erik has a heart. My God look at you Raoul, you are absolutely pathetic."

I could see the anger subside as the pain grew evident in his eyes. My words were meant to hurt him and they had indeed.

"Get out Christine." He hissed.

I headed out of the room but I turned around to say one more thing.

"I'm already gone Raoul. I have been gone for a long time now."

I walked back to my room with my head held high. I was not going to let him break my spirits. As I walked I didn't dare look back. I was determined to figure a way out of here. Even if that meant that I would have to kill the bastard myself.


	12. Head Starts

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers. You all make writing and posting my stuff so worth it. I wouldn't have any drive if it weren't for you. So enjoy and please review. Your feedback really make a difference when I write. So please review!**

Ch. 12

"Christine, Christine. Wake up Christine." A voice called out as my body began to shake. "It's time to wake up."

I forced my eyes open to see who was waking me up. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes

"Meg is that you?" I yawned.

"Of course, who else would it be silly?" She asked teasingly.

"I don't know, maybe Erik." I said wishing it had been him.

"Well its not, its only little old me. Besides how would he ever manage to get in here? Every door and window is locked at night." Meg murmured.

I laughed in her face. "Meg, please. I married the Phantom of the Opera. I think that a few locked doors and windows would be easy enough for Erik to overcome without being noticed." I said moving the covers off my body.

"Good point." Meg replied as she walked over to my wardrobe. "But I came because I was hoping that you and your gut would be willing enough to go on a little outing."

I noticed she was actually picking out an outfit for me. It looked like I had no choice.

"Meg, you know I will and please do not call my baby a gut. It's not exactly charming." I teased.

"Please Christine, when you pop that kid out its going to be a little stinker. Just like its parents." She laughed.

"Hey you have to admit, you were the one would got us in trouble most of the time." I replied.

"Yes, but I knew I would be getting into trouble, you just followed along behind me." She said over her shoulder.

"Erik did say you were a wild one. Even back when we were younger." I told her.

"He said that to you?" She asked as she walked over with a dress.

"Yes, but I never listened to him when it came to who I was friends with." I said. "Is that what I am to wear?" I asked.

"Yes, the royal blue will make you look even more aglow." She smiled.

"Well then, thank you my dear." I said as I went to change in the adjoining bathroom my room had.

"So are things still tense between Raoul and you?" Meg yelled from my room.

"Incredibly so." I yelled back to her. "I think they will always be bad."

"Well he is becoming a bit eccentric if you ask me." Meg replied.

I walked out from the bathroom dressed and only needing to fix my hair and add a touch of make up.

"I don't know what I'd feel had Erik let me go that night." I said as I began to pin a few curls.

"What?" Meg said her face suddenly curious. "You never said he was going to let you go Christine."

"He never said the words but when I kissed him that night I could see it in his eyes. He was going to let me go. That was why I kissed him again, to show him that I wanted to stay with him." I told her as I thought back to that night.

"But I thought that he had tried to kill Raoul to make you stay." Meg questioned further. "My goodness how did you find the strength to stay?"

I turned to face her, her eyes held such disbelief at my words. "I stayed because I truly love Erik. I love him more than I have loved anyone in my life save my father of course." I began to explain. "I do know he did terrible things, he ruined our only home. The only home we had ever known. But now when I look at it, I know now that he didn't know any better. No one taught him that certain things weren't acceptable. Slowly he is learning and I think that now that we are married he is content with himself."

Meg smiled at me. "Boy are you head over heals in love with him."

"Well what can I say?" I replied. "Meg, the baby is moving."

Meg put her hand on my stomach and I redirected it to the action.

"Oh my, I can feel it Christine." Meg squealed out in delight. "Has Erik felt the baby?"

"No, the first time I felt a kick, it was too soon for anyone else to feel it." I said sadly as my head dropped.

"Christine." Meg said as she lifted my chin up. "It will all work it self out."

"I know, it's just at times I can't help but think it wont." I replied.

"Be happy Christine, you are going to be a mother." Meg reminded me.

"See, that is why I love Erik. For all the things he has given me."

Raoul's POV

I was walking down the hall when I heard a bunch of giggles. That was Christine's laugh, oh how long had it been since I had heard such beauty?

"So are things still tense between Raoul and you?" I heard Meg yell to Christine.

"Incredibly so." Christine had replied. "I think they will always be bad."

Her words stung. I was trying so hard to figure a way out for us to be happy together. It just seemed like nothing was working. I wished so much that I could talk to someone. I needed a bit of perspective.

Erik POV

I had been back in Paris for a month already; I greatly missed the home I had created for Christine and myself. I missed seeing her every minuet of the day and I missed hearing her voice and touching her face. I also missed not having to worry if people were glaring at me. In conclusion, I missed every aspect of my life.

"Erik did you hear a knock at the door?" Giry asked as she walked into the room.

I looked up to acknowledge her presence. "No!" I answered simply.

"Oh well I thought I heard a knock. I will check the window." She told me as she strided over to the front window.

"Okay." I replied showing no concern for her absence.

A second later she ran back into the room with a look of terror on her face. "Oh no Erik, the Vicomte, Raoul is here. Erik if he knows that you are staying here he will go mad." She shrieked as she pulled on my arm to get up from my seat.

"Where do you suggest I go?... What the hell am I to do?" I asked as she kept trying to push me towards the corner closet.

"Just get into the closet and shut up." She commanded as she closed the door. "He should be gone shortly hopefully, so just don't make any noise."

"Okay." I said as the darkness surrounded me.

"Good morning Raoul." Giry muffled voice said. "How wonderful it is to see you. You look well."

I had to restrain my laughter. It was beyond obvious that she was lying through her teeth. Although the boy was never a bright one, he probably took her compliments to heart.

"Don't lie to me Madam Giry, we all know I look like shit." He replied.

Never mind, I guess he did know she was lying.

"Don't be silly dear." She said as a nervous laugh escaped her lips. "So, what is it that brings you here uh… today?"

"Things are not working like I had expected them to." He said as he began to pace. "She hardly ever speaks to me and when she does, she is extremely hostile."

"I told you that this wouldn't work." Giry said, her previous nerves no where to be found. "But you refused to listen. Why can't you see that she no longer loves you? Her heart lies elsewhere."

"**Yes she does."** Raoul screamed. "Christine will always love me. How could she possibly love that monster? I just don't understand it."

As I stood in the closet, I had to fight ever nerve in me to not run out and strangle his pretty blue blood neck.

"Maybe you should hold your tongue and leave Raoul. I have learned that in the past, those who speak of what they do not know find to late that prude and silence is wise." She replied her voice and icy chill.

"Where is he Madam Giry? Christine has told me that he was been watching over her. He has to be in Paris somewhere. Is he here?" Raoul asked Giry, his voice low and dangerous.

"You need to leave." Giry replied as she tried to lead him to the door.

"I'm sorry but I do now believe that I am ready to leave. So if you will Madam, show me the oh so infamous Opera Ghost." He told her as he grabbed her arm and began twisting it.

"Raoul let go, you are hurting me." She cried.

His laugh was one of pure evil. Even Erik could hear the madness that rested within him.

"Come out M. le Phantom. Come out from where ever you are hiding if this woman, Christine or your child for that matter means anything to you." He threatened.

That was the final straw, threatening Christine was enough to get my engine running, but to threaten our unborn child was a whole different story. I gently pushed open the door so as not to make a sound. Silently I made him way behind Raoul. I would not give this man the satisfactory of being face to face with me, at least not right now.

"Is this what you really want?" I asked him. "To gaze into the eyes of the man you lost Christine to? To see who you failed to."

When he heard my voice I could see the muscles in his back tense up. I also saw the pleading cries in Giry's eyes.

"Let her go." I commanded of him. "Or if you prefer, I can make you unimaginably sorry that you ever came here. You do remember what happened to Joseph Buquet don't you or Piange, we can't forget him now can we." My voice was a cruel unusual sound. It only ever got like that when I was being threatened. I could see that the scene before her was starting to take its toll on Giry's emotions.

Instantly Raoul let go and made his way to face me.

"You are a murder and Christine wouldn't forgive you for it." He replied.

I laughed at him. "My God man, have you not realized? She has already forgiven me, forgiven me of everything I had ever done to you or to her. She has forgiven me because she loves me. But I know for a fact that if you kill me or anyone that she dearly loves, well she could never forgive you for that. She would probably end up killing you herself." I told him.

"She'd never dare." He responded, his eyes trying to show me he knew the truth to his words.

"She didn't dare do a lot of things before I came along." I replied, a menacing amusement lighted my voice.

"You have ruined her life you monster. How can you not see it?" He cried.

"Not anymore than you would have." I hissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, quite shocked that I would say such a thing.

"What would she have accomplished being your wife? She would have lived a boring life as your trophy, something for you friends and colleagues to look upon and smile. She would not have been given her mind, her whit, not even her angelic voice. You would have only cared about the beauty that shined on the outside. Not the beauty on the inside." I snarled, my emotions getting the better of me.

"But it seems it's her beauty that made you love her. But I think it's what you like, isn't it. What with you disfigurement." He quipped.

"Pity isn't it." I began again. "I doesn't bother me to have you insult my ugliness. But just to clue you in, half of what I love about her is her voice and mind. Without one another, the other isn't whole. Sort of like her and I. Without her I am not whole and without me she is not whole." I said smiling.

"You will be so sorry Phantom." He said as he headed to the door. "You will live to regret the day you stole Christine away from me." At last the door slammed.

The house was filled with and eerie silence for a bit. Then Giry's voice broke in.

"Erik, you have to go find Christine. What the hell are you doing?" She screamed as I had sat down to finish me tea."

"Let me finish my tea Giry." I scowled at her. "Besides, he is the one who will need the heard start." I told her as I sipped. "Any who, he will be dead before morning."


	13. And So It Begins

**A/N I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I am so happy so many of you are enjoying this story. I really love this story to and so it makes me so thankful to have so many of you enjoying it to. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter and I hope even more that you will review it! **

Ch. 13

Christine's POV

"So how far along are you?" Phillip asked as we sat idly chatting about non important things in his study.

"About eight months now. The baby shall be here soon and I can truly say that I am excited." I beamed as I placed my hand upon my round belly.

The eight months that had gone by had passed rather quickly. At times it seemed to me that I never really got to enjoy one stage of my pregnancy as I entered the beginning of another one.

"That is sweet; I can hardly wait to start my family with Meg." He said happily.

"I am so excited for you both; the fact that you two are getting married is so fantastic." I replied.

"Yes, I dare say that I never saw this day coming." Phillip admitted quietly. "So when do you think you will be heading home my dear?" He asked as he got up from his seat to fix himself a brandy.

I, myself had been wondering the same thing. I had already been here four months and I knew that I no longer loved Raoul. Everyone knew that I no longer possessed any kind of loving feeling for him. The only kind of feeling I had for Raoul as an extreme amount of hatred and fury. I would be lying if I said I didn't pity him. I really did, he had been so wonderful and gracious to me at the opera. He had helped me in my moment of need. It hurt me now to know that my moment of need had turned him into a madman.

"I guess I am not very certain of that right now. Hopefully Raoul will come to his senses and leave well enough alone." I replied as I took the glass of ice water that he had poured me.

I could see him scowl at my words. "Please Christine, forgive both him and I. I have been hoping and praying for the answer to rid my brother of this unfortunate insanity. I have tried so many times to talk to him, to make him see the light. I suppose that he never will, I promise you, you will be able to go home before you give birth." Phillip had taken my hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

I hopped out of my chair and pulled him into a hug. This man truly had changed from the man of prior. He was now a compassionate man who understood that some things just couldn't be helped. I no longer resented him for his views of Raoul's and my previous engagement. I no longer hated him for trying so hard to make me feel as if I was not worth anything other than to be some rich man's mistress. He was very much a different man now.

"Phillip! My dear brother and my betrothed." Raoul's voice broke in. we both turned our heads towards the door to see Raoul leaning against the door's frame. He looked to be in quite a maddening mood. I stepped away from Phillip and took a sip of my water. "Phillip would you please give us a bit of privacy." He smiled.

"Of course." Phillip said as he walked out of the room. He glanced back at me and gave me a curt nod and smile. "It was nice to chat with you Christine."

"Pleasant to chat with you also." I replied, trying to sound as innocent as I could.

Raoul didn't even look at me until Phillip and left the room and the doors had been shut. I was taken aback when I heard the click of the door's lock.

"Raoul, what is going on?" I asked him, my palms had already begun to sweat.

His calmness was beginning to unnerve me greatly. I knew the look in his eyes. Erik had gotten to this point a time or two. But I knew that Erik could come back from it, I wasn't to sure if I could say the same for Raoul. His eyes were glistened with madness.

"We are leaving Christine." He began, his voice was filled with a maddening cheer. "Leaving France altogether to someplace where we are complete unknowns."

"W-what do you m-mean we are leaving?" I stuttered. "I am not leaving to go somewhere with you. I cannot leave Raoul, I am pregnant for Christ's sake."

"Oh Christine, don't bring Christ into this." He teased. "You will come with me where ever I desire to go." He inched closer.

"NO I WILL NOT." I screeched at the top of my lungs. All of a sudden Raoul's hands were around my throat.

"Do not ever presume to tell me what you will and will not do. You belong with me and that is where you will stay." He said, his voice sounding ever so soft yet the meaning behind the words were deadly. I could feel his hand caress my cheek as his other hand continued to choke me. "Oh, can you not see it Christine? I love you and I only want what is best for you. It just seems that you don't see that I am the best for you."

He applied more pressure to my neck and suddenly let go. I couldn't hold myself up so all I could do was fall. I thankfully sucked in as much air as I could. I could feel the hot tears trickle down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that he had actually hurt me. Most importantly, he could have hurt my baby.

I grabbed my stomach and hoped the tiny person inside wasn't affected by Raoul's cruelty. "You are a monster Raoul. Do you hear me; I hate you with every fiber of my being. I hope that you rot in hell." I rasped out.

"SHUT UP CHRISTINE." He screamed back at me. "Go pack you clothes and say good bye to all that you know."

**OOOO**

Erik's POV

As I pulled up to the Vicomte's mansion, I smiled as my suspicions were confirmed. There it was; a carriage that bore the de Changy crest. I knew Raoul was in there and I knew that he had planned an easy get away. Little did he know, that was not going to be easy…

At least not for him.

**OOOO**

Christine's POV

I had packed my clothes as fast as I possibly could; I was not interested in another attack from Raoul. Although I was now prepared if he did decide to try to hurt me, before I headed to my room I ventured to the kitchen and grabbed a small knife that I knew could do the job if the occasion called for it. Threatening my life was one thing, but threatening the life of my unborn child was a step to far.

"Don't worry Christine." Raoul's voice rang out. "Past events will be left in the past and our futures will be happy and full of love."

I looked over and smile.

**OOOO**

The hour in the carriage had passed on slowly. Being so close to Raoul for a long period of time now made me sick. I had soon been informed that we would be staying in a small inn that night. As long as I had my own room I knew I'd be okay.

"Would you like for me to help you get settled?" Raoul called out to me as I began my climb up the stairs.

"I'd love for you to go to hell." I called back, the sooner he was away from me, the better.

When I found my room I opened the door and went to lye down on my bed. I wasn't feeling so hot at the moment. My stomach had begun to hurt a bit before we left the château.

I was awaked from my nap it seemed when I heard a knock on my door. I became aggravated at this. What the hell could the man possibly want?

"Go away Raoul." I yelled to the door.

I had closed my eyes when I again heard him knock.

"What the-" I said as I hauled my self out of the bed, which was a difficult feat considering how large I had become.

When I placed my hand on the door knob, I put my ear up to the wood. I heard nothing. When I opened it I found…

No one.

I looked up and down the hall as I walked out of my room. For some strange reason, this unnerved me.

"Now I am the one going mad." I muttered under my breath.

I walked back into my room and made sure that I locked the door. When I turned around I hit something. Before I got a chance to scream a hand was placed over my mouth.

"It's me Christine." Erik's voice rang through my ears; his eyes were alive with amusement.

When he removed his hand, I reached up and pressed my lips against his. I could feel him wrap his arms around me and I smiled inside. It had been so long since he had held me in his arms.

"It's a good thing to know that you missed me." He said as we broke apart.

"Be quiet." I said, tears of joy falling down my cheeks. "I am so glad that you are here."

"Where else do you think I'd be?" Erik asked.

"Erik, how will we ever leave here? Raoul has security everywhere and look at me. It's not too easy to get around." I told him.

"Well, where is Raoul now?"

The sound of a gun being cocked turned both Erik's and my head.

Raoul walked out of the closet, a mad gleam to his eye and a gun in hand. Suddenly I felt Erik shove me out of the way but doing so I had lost my balance. The last thing I remembered was hearing a gun shot.


	14. Here Comes the Showdown

**A/N Sorry bout the wait. I have been sick, stressed, and very busy. But here it is. I want everyone to know that this story will be ending in like 2 more chapters. I love his story, I wish it didn't end, but with every story comes and ending. Its sad, I know! Thanks to my faithful reviewers, yall are like my inspiration. PLEASE REVIEW. For anyone who read this chapter, please review. It would make me so happy and I would probably get the next chapter out sooner of I got like a landslide amount of reviews. **

**So enjoy and REVIEW!**

Ch. 14 Here Comes the Showdown…

Erik's POV

The moment that I saw that gun was probably the most terrifying in my whole life. I was in no way scared for me; I had long ago stopped caring for myself. No… I was scared for Christine and the baby's safety. I had pushed her out of the way to secure her life but doing so I had knocked her unconscious. I had almost run to her when I saw her head hit the bed post, but the sound if the gun being fired brought me back to my task At hand.

"Now look what you have done." Raoul muttered tauntingly.

As I turned to look at him my breath caught in my throat. This man had at one time been a good person, despite my hatred towards him it was the truth. He had loved my Christine with passion that rivaled even mine and for that I hated him.

I looked at him now and my hatred for the man disappeared, now all I could feel was sorrow and grief. He was so far into his own blackness that even I could see no return.

But the thought of him doing something like he had done to my Christine reminded me that this man had to be stopped.

With a malicious smile I began to talk. "I have been waiting so long for this moment. The moment that I would finally be able to kill you." The feelings of murder were now coursing through my blood, the adrenaline running through my veins. Besides being with Christine and making music, there was no other high.

"Please, I have been planning this for months on end. I have killed you over and over in my mind. It's a never ending scene that just keeps on going and going." He said to me as he walked towards me slowly.

My hand crept up into my cloak; I smiled evilly as my fingers curled around my Punjab. I had made sure that I carried it on my person, I was fairly certain that things would end with me using it. My eyes looked back at Raoul, the gun was aimed at my head, but I was almost certain he wouldn't shoot…almost certain.

"It seems that you have turned into me." I told him, my voice a soft purr.

When his face twisted in an unspeakable shape, I figured I had insulted the boy. That amused me.

"I am nothing like you." He screamed. "I am handsome, wealthy, and loved. Everything you are not."

"I may not be handsome, that is a fact. But I assure you my dear Vicomte that I am wealthy enough to live comfortably and I am loved. Christine loves me like no other. Why do you thing she choose a walking corpse to a blue eyed aristocrat." I mocked him.

I was almost caught off guard when he lunged at me. But my natural agility made it more than easy to recover. All that mattered was that I keep him and that gun away from Christine.

"You have ruined her life." He screamed at he swung at me.

"Not any more than you would have." I replied at I pushed him away a bit.

Suddenly I felt the air go out of me. I looked up and saw that the boy had pounced on me before my very own eyes. He began to speak as he held the gun to my temple.

"She could have had everything she ever dreamed of. A name, wealth, whole untouched babies. You have robbed her. You have robbed her of ev-" He shouted.

As he had been talking I had used me one free hand and grabbed for my lasso. Faster than he could react, the lasso was around his neck and I gave a hard yank. His body flew off mine; I had forgotten my own strength and his body had just barely misses Christine's.

As he had been thrown the sound of the gun being fired rang through my ears. Instantly, my neck began to burn. I reached of my neck as I stumbled to get up. I was lucky; the bullet had just barely grazed the skin.

I looked back over to Raoul and I saw nothing but red. He still had the gun in his hands and he was grinning. I just had to get that gun away from him. The look in his eyes screamed death, but I had more experience in this department. He still had much to learn.

I heard a soft moan and looked over to see my sweet wife starting to stir in her sleep. She was waking up. I gave another yank of the lasso and sent Raoul to the other side of the room. I moved over to Christine and blocked her stomach.

I didn't think he'd hurt her but I wasn't willing to take a chance.

"Erik." Her terror filled voice rang out. "Erik help me."

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No, but I need your help." She cried as she tried to sit up.

"Christine, I can't right now." I told her as I kept my eyes on Raoul.

He was not starting to stand back up and dammit, he hadn't let go of that damn gun.

"Erik, I am going into labor, the baby is coming. I need your help." Christine said as she tried to grab my arm.

Suddenly Raoul's voice interrupted.

"The child that should have been mine is now on its way." Raoul said and to my surprise dropped the pistol at his feet. "Christine, I am sure that it will upset you once I kill your husband and child, but remember I am only doing this out of love. You'll eventually forgive me."

Suddenly something snapped. Whether it was the blood churning scream Christine gave out or Raoul's hatred I will never know. I lunged at his feet and knocked him down. I climbed over him and started punching. I wanted him to suffer, to feel pain.

Finally he got one punch in. As we both tried to gain the upper hand, we continued swinging. Unfortunately, Raoul nailed me in the ribs and that was enough to give him the upper hand. I was pretty sure I had felt something crack.

I felt my face meet the floor. Then I heard Christine's voice.

"Erik." She screamed. "Erik, don't you dare leave us."

I was trying to hard, but Raoul was defiantly proving his strength. Then she said something that changed everything.

"Erik you can't leave me with him. He tried to strangle me earlier." She cried.

I looked up at Raoul and again saw nothing but red. Suddenly I found my strength. With one punch I sent him flying across the room. I stood up and grabbed him by his throat before he could do anything.

"Christine, I love you." He whispered.

"But with doing so." I whispered in his ear. "sealed your fate."

His eyes grew big and then he was gone. I had snapped his neck without a second thought. As fast as it came, the rush of murder went just as fast. I dropped the dead body and hurried over to Christine.

She was going to have the baby.

"Darling, I need to move you to the bed." I told her.

She nodded and rapidly put her arms around my neck. As gently as I could, I lifted her. Although, I had almost dropped her when she screamed in my ear.

"ERIK, it hurts." She cried out in agony.

As soon as I laid her down comfortably on the bed I removed my cloak, jacket and vest. I helped her out of the dress she was wearing and she remained in her shift. I covered her up with a sheet.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He expression was one of complete annoyance. "Erik, I'm having a baby, how okay could I possibly be?"

"Right, well what do I do?" I asked starting to become nervous.

"Cheek and see if you can see the baby's head." She commanded as she moved the sheet out of my way.

With the sheet out of my way, I lifted up her gown. I almost fainted and I am quite certain that I gagged. I could see, it. The baby's head was indeed crowning and the way it seemed, it wouldn't be crowning much longer.

"I see it." I squeaked.

"Really?" Christine shrieked in excitement.

"Really." I replied, completely grossed out.


	15. And Baby Makes Three

**A/N One more to go after this. I will be sad when this story ends. But for all of you who have been along for the ride, here it is….**

**p.s. PLEASE REVIEW**

Ch. 15

It only took another fifteen minuets before Christine began to push. I was a complete and utter mess. Although to Christine I was the picture of calmness. I had to be strong for her. My mind was screaming at me, I was going to be a father in a matter of minuets.

The sweat glistened off Christine's forehead. I was so proud of her in this moment. She was the very definition of beauty and strength in my eyes. She was the one person who was giving me everything I had ever desired. A wife and a child, she really was the key to my salvation.

"Is it out yet?" Christine screamed at me, the pain was starting to take its toll on her delicate body.

I could see that the head was already completely out, now all we needed was the body. I loved Christine with all my heart but I was surprised out how much this actually made my stomach churn. I had never seen a thing like this. I knew one thing; I preferred making the baby compared to delivering it.

"Almost angel, if you push harder this will be over sooner." I said, trying to get this job done.

I saw that Christine had begun to push and she had managed to get a bit more of the baby out, but suddenly she stopped. My mind almost went blank. I looked at her face and saw so much strife and tears. Christine looked ready for death. My breathing suddenly felt constricted. If she was giving up with this, then I wouldn't know what to do.

"What is wrong Christine, why did you stop pushing?" I asked her, my voice trying to hide its fear.

Her wails soon followed. "Erik, it hurts me so badly, please make it stop, please, please, I cannot do this by myself."

"What do you want me to do Christine, I have to see what is going on." I replied.

"Hold me; you will still be able to see." She shrieked at me.

I pulled her up and managed to squeeze myself behind her back. I could still see so I told her to start pushing.

"Start pushing Angel."

With more strength than I thought Christine actually capable of, she gave one final push. As soon and I grabbed the baby and helped guide it out, the screams that were coming from Christine began to come from the baby.

I turned the infant over and looked in between its little legs. In awed stupor I looked down at Christine.

"Christine, it's a boy." I whispered.

I the midst of my shock, I could see that Christine had begun to cry. My son's cries filled the room like one of my many compositions would. One thing was absolutely certain; he had Christine's lung capacity.

"He sounds like you." She joked.

I moved from behind her with the boy in my hands. I quickly cleaned him off; I knew that his mama would want to hold him soon. I looked down at my boy and my breath caught in my throat when he looked up at me. His eyes were blue, just like Christine's but in both eyes he had a tiny golden speck, like me. It was crazy but I believe that he knew exactly what was happening to him.

When I looked down at his nose I was shocked, it wasn't Christine's so I guessed it looked like mine would have looked if I had been born normal. He mouth though was all Christine. His face was whole, perfect and beautiful.

I had thought about what would have happened had he been born deformed as I had been throughout the pregnancy, but in the last hour the thought had not crossed my mind once. But here he was, perfect in everyway.

"Are you ready to let me hold him yet?" Christine teased.

I picked him up and walked back over to her. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks when I placed him in Christine's arms. She had actually given me a child, she had carried part of me inside her, under her heart for nine months and endured and immense amount of pain and yet she still smiled.

Looking back at this moment, I believe this was when I felt the most proud of her.

"I am sorry for taking so long." I told her.

"I'm not." She replied. "Oh, look at him Erik, he is so beautiful, just like his daddy."

I smiled at her words. Usually I would know that when someone was telling me that I was beautiful that they were lying, but somehow when Christine said it, I believed it. She had already opened up my heart to so much, how was I not supposed to believe it.

Christine's POV

I felt like I was dying during the birth of the baby. But even though it was so painful, I could honestly say that the most painful thing I had ever endured was the night of Don Juan.

I was so scared that night and so unsure of everything. I knew that I loved Erik, but I also knew that I loved Raoul. Erik was mad and murderous and Raoul was the dashing hero desperately trying to save my life. But even then, I knew Erik would have never hurt me.

He would never be possible of such a thing and I knew that. I have always known that. I remember how torn I had been but then I saw something in Erik's eyes. It was a promise, a promise that things would be okay.

I knew then that things would be okay, but I had to choose. At first I thought I had only choosen Erik so that way Raoul's life would be spared, but as the months followed and now that I sit here looking down at my child, I know that I choose Erik because I loved him, I loved him for him.

I remember when he told me that if I choose him that he could show me how happy I could be. I, in all honestly did not know if I could be happy with Erik, I knew that even if I choose to be with Raoul that I would never truly be happy. But here I was and I could truly say that I was ecstatic.

I had not realized that Erik had really given me everything thing he promised, all the things I regrettably doubted.

"I love you Erik." I said as I looked over to see what he was doing.

"I love you to my little wife." He replied as he but on his vest then jacket.

I saw that he was gathering all my bags.

"What are you doing." I asked.

"Getting your things together, we have to get out of here." Erik said calmly.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked as I bundled the baby in one of my chemises.

"Well, escaping from the window is out of the question." He replied as he began to think.

"Well, I know that you are capable of getting us out of this hell hole." I told him. "Just believe in you inner ghost."

The expression he gave me for my comment was one of complete shock. "I cannot believe you are finding amusement in our past and this situation all together."

"Oh, poor unhappy Erik, you are just so serious." I remarked, a huge smile on my face.

"You little scorpion, do not mock me." Erik hissed playfully back.

Eventually Erik formulated a plan. Erik would usher me out and basically anyone who would get in out way would be killed. Idealistically I would prefer to not harm anyone but realistically I knew that there would be some murders.

The head of my cloak was kept low, and I kept the baby pressed up against my breast. As we began to walk down the hall, I saw that there was tons of security. Raoul had been quite sure that I was not going anywhere. Sadly, there was no remorse for him being dead.

We continued to walk with our heads down low and trying to act casual when inside you were screaming proved not to be my thing. We were almost at the exit when I felt a hard grip on my arm.

"Not so fast." Said a rough voice.

I had barely looked over my shoulder when I saw the Punjab around his neck. Next thing I knew, I heard a snap.

"Now I ask," Erik's voice rang through, low and dangerous. "Does anyone else have any objections to the lady leaving?"

As sad as it was, all their faces whet white. I was not worried about the fact that Erik had already killed twice tonight, it was only to protect me. Gently he place his hand on the small of my back and led me out.

"Christine, all I have is the horse, I had no idea that we would be leaving so soon, and with another occupant." Erik said smiling as he looked down at the bundle in my arms.

"I think we'll be okay." I told him. "I will just need some help getting up on the horse."

"Not a problem my love." Erik replied, leading me to the horse.

He easily lifted me along with our son onto the horse. Then with all his grace, he got up on the horse and we were off.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"To Madam Giry's flat. I would love to show off my new son." Erik said, the happiness in his voice.

I looked down at our boy, he really was beautiful.

"Thank you Erik."

"For?" He asked me.

"For giving me everything you promised me." I replied. "You really have made my dreams come true and I am so in love with you for it. I really do love you Erik."

He smiled. "I have always loved you."

I looked back down at the baby when something suddenly dawned on me.

"Erik!" I squealed.

"Are you okay." He asked me.

"No." I said.

"What is the matter then." He said as he brought the horse to a stop.

"Erik, we are horrible parents, we haven't even named our baby yet." I cried.

"Don't cry my love, we can name him now." He told me.

"But I don't even know what I would want to name him." I replied.

"Well we know Raoul is out of the question." He teased.

"ERIK."

"What, I am kidding."


	16. Never Ever

**A/N Thanks for the review or two. I am so sad, but it has now come to an end. For all of you how have been along for the ride, I thank you so much. You have made writing this story so worth it. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Ch. 16

Christine's POV

Traveling back to Paris took longer than we had anticipated. Having to make stops every so often so I could feel the baby. During the trip though, we finally figured out a respectable name for our son.

Kalen Charles Destler.

It was unique and beautiful. Something that represented him, at least that is what Erik said. I was very sure that our son would be a unique being, considering who his parents were and the things that had plagued our past, how could he not be one of a kind.

Once we arrived on the streets of Paris, the sun was beginning to rise. Shop keepers were opening their doors and the smell of bread from the many bakeries filled the air. I hoped that no attention would be brought to us; we had had enough of it last night.

By the time we arrived at Madam Giry's, my bum was very numb. Sitting on a horse for hours on end did not suit for one's comfort. I was also so excited for her to see the baby. Erik helped me and our son down off the horse.

Due to the fact that I had given birth the night before and the hours of sitting on a saddle, I was incredibly soar. Slowly we walked up to the door and knocked. When Giry answered the door her expression was one of complete and utter surprise.

Where her eyes met Kale's, I could her Erik chuckling at the woman's hysterics.

"Oh, my Lord." Giry managed to get out. "Oh my, MEG."

Both Erik and I began to laugh as we walked into the Giry's small flat.

"When did he arrive?" Giry asked stupidly.

"Last night of course." Erik replied.

"Christine." Meg's voice called from across the room.

Meg walked over to me and looked down at Kalen with a huge smile on her face.

"What did you two name him?" Meg said as she kissed his cheeks.

"Kalen Charles Destler." Erik told her.

I looked down at our son and saw that he was glancing up at me. Then he looked at Erik, then at Meg, then at Giry, and back to me. I could already see it in his eyes. My son was going to be the exact miniature of his father. Too inquisitive for his own good.

"He is so beautiful." Giry said as she took him from my arms. "What did you do about Raoul?"

At the mention of his name, both Erik and I got quiet.

"He is dead. I sort of killed him." I answered.

"Christine." Meg and Giry both gasped.

"No I am kidding, Erik killed him." I replied.

Something was wrong with me; I had no idea why I thought Raoul's death was so hilarious.

"Christine, do not mock the dead. Raoul may not have been a good man, but at least be respectful to him in death." Giry said to me. The scowl on her face was something that made all my humor on the situation disappear.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"So that means you are free now. Free do live you life." Meg said.

I looked up at Erik and smiled.

"I guess we are."

Five Months Later

We arrived home a week after Kalen's birth. Giry demanded we stay in Paris to make sure that all was well, it was.

One Sunday while Erik was reading the paper he informed me that information with Raoul's death had been given out. It seemed that one of the men on his team of security had found him in my room dead. They had claimed his cause of death was due to a broken neck. How it happened however remained a mystery.

I mourned for Phillip mostly. He had lost his brother, the most important person in his life for so long. But I believe what we did was a favor to Raoul. He had slipped into such a state of madness that he was so forgone. He would have never returned. Unlike Erik, he would never have been able to slip back.

Kalen was growing into such a chubby baby. He was bubbly and full of life. He was so beautiful; I had never imagined how beautiful he could be, not because of Erik, but in my mind, he turned out to be even more beautiful than I had ever imagined. His father was so proud. It even appeared that he had an interest in music like his father and me.

That was what made Erik the proudest.

Days were normal, I would get up with Kalen at around seven and feed him, then Erik would take him for some father and son time while I cleaned the house. Our days were routine and I liked them that way.

About a months after Kalen had been born, Erik and I slipped back into our newlyweds' stage. It was fabulous and I cherished the closeness we once again experienced. I was at absolute peace when Erik was inside of me.

"Erik." I whispered.

I looked up to meet his yellow orbs. He looked so peaceful. We had spent most of the night locked together. I noticed he was falling asleep, but I had to ask him a question.

"What my angel?"

"Erik, what do you think would have happened had we not ever married?"

"Do not ask such silly questions, child. Questions like those are most unpleasant." Erik replied scooting me closer to him.

I could tell he didn't ever think about things like that.

"But I want to know." I told him adamantly.

I could hear him chuckle into my hair. "Do you really what an answer?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Christine, I have never imagined a day in my life without you." He answered.

"Never?" I asked again.

"Never ever." He replied.

I stayed away a few hours later after Erik finally dozed off. I don't know why, but I believe God had chosen me. He had chosen me to see the goodness in this man, and years ago, bless his heart, when I tried not to, I could somehow always see the light that radiated around him. Erik was beyond wonderful and I knew that he was right.

I could never imagine my life without him.

And most importantly…

I never would.

A/N It is done. I really loved this story and I am so grateful for the reviews that I received for it.


End file.
